Manualidades
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Cortitos continuados? sacados de una tabla de algún grupo de LJ jajaja q cosas divertidas esas Bue un 8059 que mas puedo decir... Cap 6 Planchar
1. 1 Dibujar

Sacado de una de esas tablas bizarras que se arman en livejournal a las cuales no pertenezco jajajjaja las robo, escribo y las subo aca jajajaj

Aca va la primera que sigue ehh jajajaj tiene continuación xD

Subiendo hoy despues de rendir dos parciales seguidos (Geografia Historica e Historia de la Colonizacion y descolonizacion) osea mi cerebro explota y quiero irme a dormiiirrrr yaaa

Mañana felicidad voy a sacar mi entradita para ver a Catupecu, no se porque carajo lo comento pero bueee jjajajaj xD

Besotes a todos y todas!

**

* * *

**

**Dibujo:**

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

No se calla, habla y habla y habla y habla. ¡Por favor que alguien le cierre la boca!

¿Se puede ser tan condenadamente insoportable? No deja que me concentre con su murmullo, y lamentablemente no puedo meterle una pequeña bomba en la boca porque el Juudaime se enojaría.

¡Dioses! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que en el arte es vital la concentración? Quiero visualizar, proyectar lo que voy a hacer, aunque sea una porquería, pero quiero dar lo mejor de mi… Pero este idiota lo único que hace es hablar de baseball junto a otros idiotas como él. No es que me interese lo que digan (¡jamás!) pero el susurro de su voz es enfermizo.

Basta

-Cállate

-¿Eh?

-Estoy harto de tu murmullo, no puedo concentrarme, ¡Dejame hacer este maldito boceto en paz!

- jajaja, y si no quiero callarme

¡Ah no! Estoy cansado de tenerte presente las 24 horas del día, ya sea en la escuela, en la casa del Juudaime o en mi me mente. ¡No voy a soportar que me desafíes!

-Espero que ese golpe haya acomodado las 2 neuronas que quedan en tu cerebro.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, ambos estas castigados, limpiaran el salón en lugar de Sawada y Sasagawa

- Tsk... Non me ne frega un cazzo (*)

Jajajajajajaj ¿Qué sucede Yamamoto, no te gusta estar en el piso? ¿Acaso es ira lo que veo en tus ojos? Bueno me alegro, ahora si voy a poder concentrarme en este maldito dibujo y entender, porque carajo se parece tanto a... tanto a... al maldito idiota

...

* * *

* no me importa una mierda/carajo/coño inserte mala palabra de su región xD


	2. 2 Limpiar

MMM muy cansada, todo el sueño del mundo jajajajaj pero doy mis ultmas tipeadas en la compu y subo esta continuacion XD

Aviso que los siguientes fics pueden ser de la misma linea temporal o argumento, pero son hhistorias mas cortas jaja asi que bueno las dejo, me voy a dormir que no doy mas.... jjajaja

Saludos!

* * *

**Limpiar:**

Me mira desde la puerta, mientras comienzo a acomodar los diarios viejos que estaban cerca de la ventana

-¿Donde esta tu sonrisa, idiota? Movete tenemos que limpiar

-No voy a limpiar nada

o_Ó

... respiro y exhalo, respiro y...

¡AAAAHHHH ME VUELVE LOCO! YA ESTOY ENOJANDO ¡¿No te conviene desafiarme, acaso no lo notaste?

-¿Por qué mierda no?

-Todo esto es tú culpa

-¿Mía? SI claro… Ves esto, se llama trabajo en clase, y logre terminarlo después de callarte la boca, mientras que un idiota que conozco no hizo nada, solo hablo, rompió la concentración de los demás y luego me miro con odio el resto de la clase. ¡Así que no me jodas, te lo mereces!

-¿Por que me tratas asi?

- Aaahhh preguntas simples, respuestas simples, me exasperas.

-…

-Otra vez esos ojos jaja , estas enojado conmigo ¿no? Lee mis labios me importa una mierda

Tendríamos que estar limpiando el salón de arte, pero claro que no, termino discutiendo, que otra cosa puedo hacer cuando tú presencia hace caer todo mi sistema.

-¿Ey que carajo te pasa? Levanta esos bancos, hay que limpiar no destruir idiota

-Me... verte, oirte, estar contigo me vuelve loco

- Y a mi me va a pasar lo mismo si no alejas tu rostro

-Mirame a los ojos y decime que me odias.

¡Que estúpido! Dejarme acorralar contra el mueble donde estaban las pinturas, voy a ensuciar toda mi ropa y lo que haya en él. Para colmo este idiota esta tan cerca mío que puedo sentir su respiración, y mi innecesariamente agitado corazón.

-Estoy esperando

-Aléjate o sino

-No podes…

-Te voy a matar

Puedo sentir la pintura tocando mis manos, el idiota había hecho demasiada presión sobre ellas y se habían abierto ensuciando mi ropa y sus manos. ¿Por qué deje que se acercara tanto? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, por qué me siento tan agitado, tan…

Mierda, sus ojos, esos ojos, que hay en ellos que me atraen tanto…

Mierda, tengo calor, mucho calor, maldito Yamamoto…

Mierda…

Sus labios, su respiración, su calor corporal, su piel, todo. Besando y tocando todo mi cuerpo de manera posesiva, manchando todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo actúa solo, dios, no puedo creer la forma en la que lo estoy besando.

¿Acaso voy a morir mañana?

Siento que si… no, no, no te separes

Me mira, agitadísimo, deseoso de… mi.

Voy a desmayarme, demasiado hermoso para ser de este mundo, demasiado para mi…

-¿Qué fue eso?

...genio. No puedo controlar ese lado inconformista, cuestionador y temperamental de mi ser. Y él no contesta, acerca su manchada mano a mi rostro y lo acaricia, pero al mismo tiempo baja el suyo, y deja de mirarme. No se que fue eso, pero no quiero saberlo ahora, no puedo más, ahora yo lo beso, mis sucias manos marcan su rostro, pelo, camisa, no puedo controlarlas, logran pasar por debajo de la camisa de Yamamoto para entrar en contacto con su piel tan suave, tan firme, tan excitante.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no quiero alejarme, quiero estar así por el resto de mi vida, aunque mi mente insultara en vano a mis sentimientos, que habían desarrollado una dependencia sobre Yamamoto en tan solo un día… ¿O llevaban mas tiempo en ello?

En que momento su presencia logro afectarme de esta manera, no puedo detener la pasión que corre por mis venas ante su tacto… y si esto sigue así, no quiero ni pensar en que podríamos terminar…

Me separo bruscamente, pero me abraza fuerte y cariñosamente, recuperando aire, me doy cuenta que termine sentándome sobre las pinturas… Yamamoto, ya veras…

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?

- Hayato Gokudera es el nombre de lo que me pasa jjajaja

Me encanta, pero lo idiota no se lo quita nada ni nadie.

-No quiero soltarte, pero creo que tenemos que limpiar todo esto, la hora de cierre se acerca y no quiero que Hibari vea que

-TARDE

Perfecto, levanto la vista del cuello de Yamamoto y lo veo, parado, de brazos cruzados y con esa estúpida ave apoyada en su cabeza… Dioses del mundo, estamos muertos, y Yamamoto lo sabe, por eso sigue dándole la espalda y observa el patio de la escuela, mientras me abraza más fuerte… Cagon… te entiendo, la cara de Hibari da más miedo que nunca.

-Hibird me conto todo, tienen 7 minutos para limpiar este desastre e irse, los dos están impresentables, arruinando el uniforme de la escuela, agradezcan que les doy tiempo porque no quiero tocarlos y ensuciarme

¡¿Como se supone que deba responder a semejante dicho?

-Maldito se fue, ¡y ese estúpido pájaro le conto todo!

-No importa, lo mejor será que limpiemos todo a la velocidad de la luz jajajaj

-Todo esto es tú culpa

Finalmente me mira, solo para…

- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

-Borra esa sonrisa

-Claro que no, presiento que te gusta xD

-La odio

-jajajajja no te creo

-Les quedan 6 minutos

-Mierda, deja de reírte, solta y ayúdame, este estúpido nos matara si no nos vamos

-Ahí voy

Si que nos movimos a la velocidad de la luz, limpiamos todo corriendo y de la misma manera salimos del salón, sin fijarnos como estábamos nosotros.

Dejamos de correr, y noto lo desastroso que se ve Yamamoto, pintura en su cara, cabello, camisa y pantalón, sumándole al hecho de que la ropa estaba arrugada y desacomodada. Yo debe estar peor, ni quiero imaginarlo.

-Gokudera, puedo ir a tu casa hoy

-Claro que no

Se nota que es un deportista, recupero el aliento mucho mas rápido que yo, pero si presumía de ello me aseguraría de quitárselo nuevamente, y no con una carrera.

- Esta bien, ahora le digo a mi papá que no voy a ir

-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que digo?

-Hola pa, hoy no voy a ir a casa, voy a ayudar a un amigo a limpiar su casa, es que vive solo, no puede con todo y me pidió ayuda…

Me tapa la boca mientras termina de hablar, sabia que iba a protestar, pero al fin y al cabo el sabe que es lo que quiero de verdad…

-Listo, todo arreglado, así que ¿vamos a bañarnos juntos?

Dios, repito, lo idiota no se lo quita nada, ni nadie.


	3. 3 Cocer

Hola, volví jajjaja, bueno acá les dejo algo que se convirtió en el capitulo 3, creo que voy a mantener cierta continuidad entre los fics, ya que al principio solo Dibujo y Limpiar tenian relacion jajajaj, vamos a ver como los voy cambiando para esta nueva perspectiva :)

Besotes, saludos, dejen reviews si se les canta jajajajjaj xD

**

* * *

Cocer:**

-Pero, que parte de no, no entendes.

Bien, admito que me gusta, mucho, demasiado, pero solo llevamos 3 semanas saliendo y ya van 12 intentos de llevarme a la cama, los últimos 7 ocurridos en la semana pasada. Hoy parece ser el intento numero 13 y ninguno de los dos esta de humor. Trato de no lastimarlo, pero mientras coso la remera que ayer me rompió en, bueno… un golpe de pasión que sacudió a ambos, y el vuelve al ataque… ya que ayer estuve a punto de ceder, pero el juudaime llamo varias veces a mi celular hasta que finalmente Yamamoto debió soltarme, para ver cual era la emergencia.

-Ninguna, Gokudera si Tsuna no hubiese llamado para que le ayudaras a grabar un cd para Kyoko-san nosotros ya…

-Ni quiero recordarlo…

Claro que no, cada vez que recuerdo TODA la situación, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, y siento que mi temperatura corporal comienza a subir… esta bien admito que tengo ganas de hacerlo con el idiota, pero no quiero darle el gusto tan rápido. Ayer estaba mas lindo que nunca, esos ojos llenos de pasión, sus labios, sus…

-Ayyy

-¿Te pinchaste?

-No, me pareció ver una cebra siendo atropellada por la venta, ¡Claro que si idiota! Y, obviamente fue por tu culpa.

-¿MI culpa? Acaso estabas recordando lo sucedido ayer

-CLARO QUE SI, ES EN LO UNICO EN LO QUE PIENSO MALDITA SEA

El día en que pueda controlar mis estúpidos pensamientos y mi desobediente lengua elefantes, cerdos, vacas, cocodrilos y wallabies volaran, convirtiéndose en los nuevos dioses de alguna religión… Mientras tanto siento como la gota gorda de sangre en mi pulgar comienza a deslizarse por el resto del dedo. Veo la camisa, mal cocida por la desconcentración que él genera en mí, ya es irrecuperable así que termino limpiándome en ella.

-Prometo comprarte otra camisa

- Si claro una camisa **Zegna (*) **es muy barata

**- ¿**Quien?

-¡No conoces a!… ni lo voy a intentar… Idiota, estas demasiado cerca.

- Jajajajaja es verdad, pero me gusta, y a un joven costurero que conozco también.

- Acerca un centímetro más y esta pequeña aguja se clava en tu pecho…

- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ Gokudera sos ta.. aayyy

-Te lo dije

Una pequeña mancha comenzó a expandirse en su remera color blanco y negro, no puedo quitar mis ojos de su pecho, y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Victoria, o no… se esta quitando la camisa y puedo ver el pequeño punto rojizo en su piel, parece que fue un poco profundo la aguja, porque seguía saliendo pequeñas cantidades de sangre… y yo sigo mirando su, ahora desnudo, pecho… MI-ER-DA ¿Como deje que mi mano termine sobre él? No voy a levantar mi rostro, no voy a levantar mi rostro, no voy a… me quita la aguja y la camisa, tirándolas en algún lado de la habitación, mientras me empuja contra la cama y comienza a besarme… como ayer.

-Yamamoto idiota, estúpido, ni creas… ni creas que… aahh

¡¿Qué FUE ESO? Al igual que ayer, mientras besaba mi cuello un fuerte gemido escapa de mis labios, y con él los últimos signos de cordura de ambos.

Sus manos, su respiración, sus besos, su calor corporal, su deseo sexual, su amor, mis deseos de mas, mi pasión, mi amor, si mi amor.

Pienso en ello, y no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

(*) Ermenegildo Zegna es una casa de diseño italiana especializada en trajes y zapatos masculinos, se auto proclaman como los lideres en ropa fina masculina, así que imaginen lo que debe salir un traje jajajaja esto es lo que uno aprende leyendo libros de moda en la feria del libro xD


	4. 4 Bordar

_Bue tarde pero subiendo el capitulo 4 jajaja creo que salio medio OOC pero al fin y al cabo, nunca vamos a saber como responden los personajes a las situaciones que nosotras planteamos, quiero decir, la autora no me los pone en estas situaciones así que no se como reaccionan,por lo tanto nunca vamos a saber. Y aparte ya sabemos que uno cuando esta enamorado se vuelve mas estúpido que ... (inserte aqui persona que odie jajaj) así que no se lo subo y ustedes me dice que onda dale xD_

* * *

_**Bordar:**_

Al parecer el 13 es mi numero de suerte jajajaja

No puedo creerlo, hice el amor con Gokudera y... ¡No podría estar mas feliz! poder ver todas las emociones que genero en el, lo que significo, me enamora cada días mas jajajaja, incluso supero al baseball xD Quiero tocarte en este mismo momento, ¿Dónde estas Gokudera? No te siento al lado mío… aahh la cama es tan grande ahora que no estas. No quiero abrir los ojos, el sol me va a lastimar…

-Gokudera…

Nada, no quiero abrir los ojos, pero saber su paradero me intriga. Tal vez me esta preparando el desayuno, o me observa irradiando amor a través de sus ojos desde alguna silla.

¡Aja! Puedo oírte tararear una canción, que obviamente desconozco, entonces si tarareas quiere decir que estas en la cocina haciendo un rico desayuno para ambos! Oh dios no podre vivir conmigo mismo si no te veo…

-¿Eh?

- ¿Despierto? Idiota yo debería estar mas cansado, pero llevo levantado una hora y media… no puedo creerlo

-¿Gokudera, y mi desayuno?

-¿Eh?... ah noo… ¡¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY, TU ASISTENTE ESTÚPIDO?

- Lo siento…

-Cállate

No entiendo, mientras tararea una canción que no entiendo, esta haciéndole algo a mi camisa… y viendo el piso, puedo decir que le hizo algo a toda mi ropa.

-Gokudera ¿que estas haciendo?

-Estoy cultivando zapallos… ¡¿Que te pare…

Bueno, parece que Gokudera deja de gritar cuando me ve desnudo, voy a hacerlo mas seguido jajajaja.

-Vestite…

Toda mi ropa vuela hacia mi excepto mi camisa, Gokudera esta haciendo algo ¿pero que?

…

Que es esto, mi pantalón, mi ropa interior, incluso mis zapatillas ahora tiene una pequeña nube con un trueno… bordada con

-Hilo negro… ¿por que?

- Mira en el espejo tu espalda, del lado izquierdo

-Una nube con un rayo ¿que es esto?

-Se lo hago a todo lo que me pertenece… toma.

La camisa, incluso yo. Todo lo mío va a tener la marca de Gokudera… él hará saber al resto a quien pertenezco. Dios, las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo son incontenibles, no me des la espalda date vuelta.

-¿Marcando territorio?

-Deberías saber que los italianos somos muy posesivos.

-¿Quieres que me tatúe esta pequeña nube?

-…

-Date vuelta, Hayato

- mmm Idiota no lo digas…

-Te amo

- ¬/¬ dioss


	5. 5 Cocinar

Hola mi gente beiiiaaa volví después de no se cuanto tiempo jajajaj bue se me hizo costumbre actualizar domingo a la noche/medianoche del lunes pero bue, son las horas de vagancia suprema que sufro jajajajj.

Bueno hoy les dejo cocinar, una pequeña historia que, se podría decir que sigue la misma linea que le resto, pero tranquilamente podría ser una historia independiente jajaj, bueno no se cuando voy a poder actualizar, creo que el miércoles 7 recién, cuando me libere de la facultad y de los conchudos parciales, trabajos prácticos y finales que tengo que rendir ggrrr odio ser evaluadaa!

Bueno me retiro a leer otras historias, a pasar a word otro fic 8059 que hice (muy pronto aparecerá aquí wii xD) y a boludear en facebook yyeahh porque cuando me despierte voy a tener que ponerme las pilas con el estudio (y con los partidos del mundial jajajajaj uhh Brasil-Chile mañana... vamo' brasil jajajajaj y España - Portugal, vamo' España che que no me lo banco a Ronaldo jajaj pero por sobre todas las cosas Vamo' Argentina jajaj aunque el mundial saque lo peor de mi yo te quiero igual jajaj bueno me fui de tema xD

Mejor me voy, gracias por leer! ^w^

* * *

**Cocinar:**

-¿Gokudera que estas haciendo?

Tenia harina en sus manos, su ropa y un poco en el cabello, pero… que es eso… un olor delicioso proviene de la cocina, y no es Gokudera quien lo emite… no me mires así, se que llegue mucho antes de lo pactado para la sesión de estudios, pero ya que "me encontraba caminando por ahí junto a mis libros" decidí ir… ey Gokudera, no me contestaste.

-¿Gokudera que estas haciendo?

Eres demasiado lindo cuando levantas una ceja

-Estoy deteniendo la caza de ballenas en Argentina, algo que los japonés disfrutan hacer aunque sea ilegal.

Aparte de lindo, rudo, y no tengo nada que decir, al fin y al cabo es verdad. Ah Gokudera que carácter extraño tienes.

-¿Qué estas cocinando?

-Que importa ¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a…

-Viniste muy temprano- oh mierda, su mirada me fulmina, penetra todo mi ser, y me intimida un poco el hecho de que tenga un palo de amasar a mano- Lo hiciste apropósito ¿no? Maldito idiota, quedamos en que te quedarías luego de que él juudaime se fuera, con la excusa de que todavía no habías entendido algo, desesperado.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus discursos, siempre tan avergonzado de mis acciones cuando se tratan de él. Puedo ver que piensas en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti, ¿o no? Aunque, si dijera esto en vos alta, seguramente me matarías.

-Gokudera, ¿Por eso estas cocinando? ¿Para mi?

-Cállate idiota, jamás haría eso

-jajajajjaja lo se, ¿puedo quedarme a comer?

-Haz lo que quieras

-Gracias por querer pasar mas tiempo conmigo Gokudera, y no te preocupes, me quedare después de que Tsuna se vaya

-Tsk

Tu sangre te delata Gokudera, y me encanta, quiero estar abrazado a tu espalda toda la noche, quiero llamar a Tsuna y decirle que se suspendió la reunión, quiero seguir besando este cuello tan delicioso toda la noche, quiero…

-¿Qué hay para comer?

-Algo que tu boca adorara por el resto de su vida, al fin y al cabo es comida italiana.

-¿Tú eres la cena? Yo te quiero como postre.

-Auch

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. Nada.

Los palos de amasar son muy duros, auch duele, pero se la respuesta jajajaj, te quiero demasiado Gokudera, aunque me maltrates con palos de amasar.

-Yo te quiero igual

-Cállate idiota, y déjame terminar.


	6. 6 Planchar

_Bueno... primero Hola_

_segundo... respiro... vacacioness! _

_ppeeepeerereeperepepeeeee_

_no pienso rendir los finales hasta septiembre vagancia total pero me importa tres carajos ajajajajaj_

_Y volví con todo acá otra historia cortita para pasar el rato nomas jajajaj xD no es la cosa mas interesante del mundo, pero es algo que nos puede pasar a todos, lo que hace el amor jajajaj_

_muy pronto subo otro fic 8059 of course xD_

_Bueno los dejo leer tranquilos :D Saludos!_

* * *

**7. Planchar:**

Ring, ring, ring

No voy a atender… maldito idiota, estúpido, hijo de la gran p

Ring, ring, ring…

-No voy a abrir

(20 minutos después) ring, ring, ring…

-¡¿Que mierda? No me jodas mas

-Gokudera, no te enojes

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

-Claroo que no, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu camisa haya quedado tan arrugada después de

-No quiero escucharte decirlo, por tu culpa estoy llegando absolutamente tarde al cumpleaños del juudaime

-Vamos Gokudera, abre la puerta ¿si?

-Ahora no puedo, cuando termine de planchar voy a abrir la puerta… para irme, y espero no ver tu estúpida sonrisa cuando lo haga.

-Lo siento Gokudera, pero creo que me estabas provocando, esperándome así vestido, con esa camisa blanca tan… tan

-¡Mierda cállate!

Acaso no tiene vergüenza, gritando a través de la puerta para que todos los vecinos escuchen mis desventuras con un idiota enfermo del baseball. Si no lo hago entrar podría continuar con su discurso toda la noche

-Gokudera

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Me cansaste…

Basta, es insoportable, no se calla nunca, es una maquina de hablar ¿de donde obtiene tanta energía? ¿Por qué caí bajo el engaño amoroso de un idiota? ¿Por qué me derrito ante cada estúpida sonrisa que me brinda? ¿Por qué no puedo golpear… ¿Qué es ese olor?... LO MATO

-YAMAMOTO

-Que, que ¿que son esos ruidos? ¿Gokudera estas bien se te…?

-Vamos

-¿Y tu camisa?

-La quemaste

-¿Yo?

No me vengas con esa mirada inocente, mentirosa, no engañarías ni a un mono con eso.

-Todo es tu culpa, tuya idiota, todo es… suelta mi brazo o te rompo la cara a bombazos

-Cámbiate de camisa

-No

-Es que te queda demasiado

-Yamamoto, o nos vamos, o no dejo que me toques por dos semanas

-Mira Gokudera se nos hizo tarde, ¿vamos?

-Idiota, me debes una camisa.

-Y Gokudera me debe una buena noche de puro se

-Mejor un mes

-Me callo… te quiero demasiado Gokudera ¿lo sabias?

Su abrazo en busca de perdón es demasiado fuerte, si sigue asi va a dejar marcado todo mi abdomen

-Y yo te quiero, quemar con la plancha.

-jajajaja lo se Gokudera lo se… ¿crees que podríamos reducir el tema de las dos semanas?.

- No

- Muy bien, vamos a ver cuanto tiempo resiste mi querido novio jajaja

Si mururas seductoramente en mi oido, no resistire mucho... Aahh, no lo se, la verdad, no lo se...


End file.
